


Pies, lies and knives

by SeraLavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraLavellan/pseuds/SeraLavellan
Summary: A fun adventure of Leliana's before Marjolaine's betrayal.





	Pies, lies and knives

It was a chilly afternoon in Denerim. Leliana was climbing a trellis up the back side of Lady Aidohs estate. Marjolaine was to attend a ball there tonight but not for fun, Lady Aidoh had recently swept a trade deal for Orlaisen and Fereldan heirlooms out from under a trade partner of Marjolaine's, wich in turn ended up costing her some coin and much embarrassment.  
So Leliana was to infiltrate the ball without anybody knowing and ruin the party for Aidoh and hopefully in the end making her the fool and Marjolaine gaining a trade parter.  
There were to be many nobels from both Orlais and Fereldan maybe even a Taryn or 2.  
Leliana reached the top of the trellis which lead up next to a balcony . She listened carefully, nobody was there.  
She reaches over and pulled herself on up. Picked the lock to the balcony door and slipped in.  
First thing was first. The kitchen. Nothing better than ruining dinner for the guest at a nobels party if you really wish to embarrass them. Leliana snuck around the top floor of the ballroom looking down she saw the servants setting up the tables and decorations. She snuck around till she found some stairs to the bottom floor.  
She took a deap breathe tuffed up her clothes and hair she had already planned ahead and had dressed in paupers clothing for this. Marjolaine was to stash some clothes and equipment for her to switch into later. She stepped out from the hall and aproached one of the servants she was an older elven woman, looked tired and like she couldnt care what was going on.  
"Excuse me, my mistress told me I was to help out in the kitchen for the ball tonight and I'm affraid I'm lost." Leliana asked quietly and timid like.  
"What's this? Some poncy Orlesian nobel doesnt trust us Ferelden cooks to prepare their food properly?" She grumbled "Well come on girl lets get you to the kitchen and try not to get in the way." The elven woman said sternly.  
"Oh I wouldn't dream of it" Leliana said politely, bowing her bead a little.  
The elven woman gestured to Leliana to hurry up and follow her.  
The wowan shuffled off to the souther part of the estate Leliana following close behind.  
"You can call me Yavven I'm head of the servants, what shall I call you?"  
" You can call me Maupin." Leliana chirped.  
Yavven lead her threw a large wooden door which entered into the kitchen. There were lots of wood burning stoves a large preparation table, lots of meats and herbs hanging around the litten sacks of vegtables and flour. And atleast 10 other servants working in the kitchen. Some were cutting vegtables some cutting meats some were boiling water for stew and others were rolling out dough for pies. There was gonna be a grand meal. And Leliana was going to ruin it all.  
Yavven raised her voice to be heard around the bustle of the room "This is Maupin, she's here to help in the kitchen amd make sure the wants of the Orlesian nobles are met."  
"Pleased to be working with you all!" Leliana said humbly.  
"Now go over there, you can help prepare some vegtables." Yavven directed Leliana to the kitchen aprons and hats.  
Leliana slipped the apron on and tucked her hair back and went to work cutting up turbips for the Ferelden sheep and turnip stew with one of the other servants. Leliana made a quick scan of the room to get a good idea of what trouble she could get into.  
On the other side of the kitchen Leliana noted they were making the Orlesian delicacy 'the nesting roast', a delicacy that consists in stuffing a quail in a pheasant stuffed in a swan. Leliana was going to have fun with that. And the other end she noted they were making Ferelden pies. Ohhh yes pies.  
Leliana smiled. What a fun night this is going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I dont know how to add chapters so...  
> This is the first chapter, there willl be more chapters to come!  
> Hope yall enjoy.


End file.
